<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A birthday song by dreaminthepast</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592659">A birthday song</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminthepast/pseuds/dreaminthepast'>dreaminthepast</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Piano, Piano Sex, damn no ribbon, maknaes do it better, no pianos were hurt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:20:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminthepast/pseuds/dreaminthepast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Yoochun's birthday, and Changmin has the perfect gift</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Yoochun/Shim Changmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A birthday song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted on Livejournal June 16, 2008 under "coloured_words"<br/>I own nothing but the plot, and no pianos were harmed in or outside of this fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The soft knock at the door draws my attention and all I can think is that maybe if I just ignore it, whoever it is will go away.  I really just want to be alone today. </p><p>I feel alone.</p><p>Lonely, even a bit moody, like today should be rainy and I could write a sad love song.</p><p>I can only hope.</p><p>The knock comes again and it is more persistent this time.  He's not going to give up, doesn't understand how the date on the calender is mocking me.</p><p>I grab a tissue and wipe me eyes. I have to let him in. He's not going to stop until I do, but I don't like him seeing me cry.  I now it breaks his heart.  </p><p>"Come in," I say only loud enough for him to hear.  The door is hesitant to open before Changmin steps in.</p><p>Not who I had expected. </p><p>His eyes are sympathetic as he sits down on the bed beside me and parts of me hate him for it. He's never felt the way I feel. But that's not a fair assessment; I know it's untrue.</p><p>"Hyung," it's all he needs to say as he gathers me into his arms.  I let him, used to do the same thing for him before he grew up.</p><p>"Please don't cry.  I don't want you to be alone on your birthday."</p><p>I try to smile as he brushes away another tear, kisses it away as it falls from my eye.  "Come play a song with me while the others are out getting your birthday treats."  A playful smile and I"m trapped, can't be sad anymore.  He's as bad as Junsu.</p><p>Only a few of the lights are on in the music room, but the light bounces off the mirrors to illuminate the room. The lid on the piano is down too and that catches my attention, makes me question Changmin's motives.  The sheet music is spread out so that when I sit down Changmin sits beside me; a duet for this evening.  The melody is soothing. It could fit the sad love song I have in my head and I think that perhaps I shouldn't feel so sad, so lonely. Perhaps I can feel that happy ending.  The keys are cold under my fingers but they warm up quickly.  I close my eyes because I've played this a hundred times before. I let its movement take me. Sore on it.  Revel in it. I don't even hear Changmin stop paying I'm so absorbed in the music, until his lips touch my cheek and my first reaction is to turn my head to see who it is.  </p><p>That's when Changmin kisses me, lips and tongue and sweet taste.  He cups my face gently to keep me from pulling away but I would never dream of it.  When he retreats all I can do is blink, but he looks so inviting and I want him.  He bites his lip like he's nervous and I don't know why. Our being together is nothing new, But as he chews across it, long fingers undo his shirt giving me a chance to touch him, taste him.  I secretly expect to see a ribbon tied somewhere, but then again he's not naked yet.  My fingers ghost across his stomach and he's cold like the piano but softer, so much softer.  </p><p>With my fingers away from the keyboard he closes the lid, kisses me on the lips and stands up.  "Done so soon Changmin?"</p><p>I try not to sound disappointed, but then he grins again and climbs onto the piano. No wonder the lid was closed. He sits, legs closed, feet resting on the keyboard lid until he slides them open.  It's so provocative I groan, feel my cock thicken.   To make things worse he shrugs out of his shirt, trails his hands down his chest, over quickly hardening nipples, feathers them across his abdomen and pops the button on his jeans.</p><p>I would hate to interrupt the show. I doubt he would let me if I tried, so I just stand instead and pull off my own shirt so I'm ready for the main event.  He moans and it's needy.  I think he's been hanging around Jaejoong too long. Since when has Changmin done sex kitten?</p><p>His hand is in his pants stroking languidly.  He looks me in the eye and moans, "touch me Yoochun-ah, please?"  I smile. It's my turn to play now. I leave him to touch himself as I take off the rest of my clothes instead.  When I'm fully naked I pull on his pants, down never ending legs and then I crawl onto the piano.  But instead of being able to lay over him he pushes me down. I cry out at the coldness.  I can place my feet on the covered keyboard, pull on him until he is straddling my lap.</p><p>No ribbon.  </p><p>Damn.</p><p>I run my hands up his sides and when his tongue comes out to wet his lips it pulls at my attention.  I brush my finger across to collect the moistness there and he is  pulling it into his mouth, sucking hard on the tip.  "Fuck, why don't you put that pretty mouth of yours around my cock."</p><p>It's overly dirty and I can see Changmin shy away for a second, but then he is shifting, mouthing down my body, doing exactly what I want him too.  I run my fingers through his hair as he shows me just how talented he really is.  The mirror illuminates his actions and I can observe him from another angle. My only reply is another appreciative groan before I am pulling him back up my body.  I'm waiting because Changmin is too smart not to bring the lube. </p><p>He stretches an arm above us and I'm able to flatten my tongue against a nipple. I pull a moan from his lips like the next notes in a song before he's back, lube in hand, feral look in his eyes.  I watch as he coats two fingers and then they disappear behind him and all I see is the bi-product; his back arching, little panty breaths and sweat as it trickles down his chest.  When he finally looks at me he's embarrassed, doesn't want me to see him pleasure himself like this, but I can see. He knows I can see in the mirror, or has he really forgotten; let himself fall into the moment.  </p><p>I pull his hand away.  I know he's not ready but I can't wait, try to take my time as I pull him down onto my erection even as I see him wince, and I scold myself internally  for hurting him, let him settle flush across my lap.</p><p>After what feels like eternity he begins to move and he's really riding me. It feels so good and I have to look, have to shift my eyes to the mirror. I watch as his body takes me in with every thrust.  I can see his eyes look to where I'm looking, hear his breath hitch and I quickly lift my legs until they're sitting on the top of the piano instead of the keyboard.  I can feel the shift as I slide in deeper. I watch his eyes roll back as he begins to shake, orgasm tearing through him and he comes; muscles constricting and I join him.</p><p>He leans forward and we kiss. I'm not lonely anymore and I tell him he's amazing, watch his eyes flutter before they re-focus somewhere towards the door before I hear my name being called.</p><p>It's Junsu; Yunho and Jaejoong in tow.  </p><p>"Changmin, I thought I told you not to start without us," Jaejoong's whining now and all I hear is Changmin say 'happy birthday' before we can do nothing else but laugh.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Original comments from lj - recorded for posterity b/c I am an archivist like that</p><p>aniprincess_13 19/3/09 dkbfoibef;badskjbflkasbfjdbas; I shall never look at a piano in the same EVER again!! Now I'm a little thankful that i can't play it... I wouldn't be able to concentrate lol *ROFL @ Jae!!* He wants a sequel Sev *hint hint* XD<br/>Me: hehehe. Ruining your brain one flat surface at a time. ^^  Lol, he would want a sequel ;D</p><p>jhyifan 22/2/10 or some reason i want to learn how play the piano...0_o  Me: ...hm, wonder why? xD Thank you!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>